kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shedo Dark
Blaid Dark is a character in Darkness and Light. He is the Emperor of the Dark Empire, the husband of Ulmia, and the father of both Yami and Kurai. He was originally the second in command of the Keyblade Order of Light and apprentice to its leader Xehart Light, however fell into Darkness and destroyed the Order he once served. Appearance As a member of the Keyblade Order of Light Blaid wore an outfit almost identical to the one worn by Master Xehanort. He also had medium length black hair and blue eyes with slightly tanned skin. As time wore on he eventually changes into an outfit that resembles the Black Cloak worn by Organization XIII members, however it its open and lacks the hood. After defecting from the Order he wears a standard Black Cloak and his eyes have turned to a blood red color. Personality Blaid is prideful and somewhat arrogant in his deeds. Despite this he always takes the time to plan ahead and does everything he can to make sure nothing interferes with his master plan. He is even more manipulative than Ulmia and uses this to his advantage time and time again. Despite this, he is shown to truely care for his family, and goes to great lengths to protect both Ulmia and Yami, and at one point halts his plans to ensure the safty of his son. Story Birth of a Tyrant Ending Twilight In Ending Twilight, Blaid has come to see the genocidal desires hidden in the Keyblade Order of Light and continues his act in serving them however he has planned potential ideas for different possibilities, including this was being betrayed by his fellow Keyblade Wielders at the Keyblade Graveyard. Blaid not only killed his once companions but had his own allies raise up in Rebellion before he killed the Leader of the Keyblade Order of Light, ending most of the Light's control over Denizens of the Darkness. Blaid returned to the Land of Departure and snuck into the Keyblade Vault, he transformed Gaia Bane into Dark Fang through reforging and began to wield it as his default Keyblade which he used to destroy the Land of Departure with a single blast of Dark Energy from his reforged Keyblade, Blaid later met up with his allies on Radiant Garden where he fought and befriended Sephiroth whom introduced Blaid to his "friends" leading to Blaid retaining even more allies, Ending Twilight ends with Blaid rebuilding the Dark Empire in the Realm In-Between. Darkness and Light Reigning Shadows Sins of the Father Near the end of this arc Yami gets into a fight with Blaid. Before it can escalate however Blaid uses Mega Flare to render Yami unable to fight. Shining Moon Balance Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Abilities *'Corridors of Darkness '- Blaid is able to summon Corridors of Darkness. *'Dark Manipulation '- Blaid has all but complete controll over the Darkness. Equipment *'Keyblade '- Blaid normally wields the Darkness Fang in combat. *'Keyblade - '''Blaid also wields the Nameless Keyblade when in a dire situation *'Perfected Z-Blade''' - Later Blaid loses the Ability to wield all the Keyblades in his armoury, since they have all been melded together to become the Perfected Z-Blade. Skills *'Advanced Magic '- Blaid has access to powerful magic, being able to casually cast Mega Flare. **'Dark Magic' - Blaid has access to Advanced Magic that is Forbidden by the Keyblade Wielders of Light as it draws on the Darkness within or around a person and channels it through the wielder which would potentially damage a pro-light heart, Blaid's Magic skills have been recorded since before the fall of the Original Dark Empire, Dark Magic is a combination of any element coupled with Darkness which greatly boosts the spell's attack power as well as possibly holding side effects. *'Trespassing '- Blaid is able to trespass (hence the name of the skill) into others Awakenings. He does this to Yami in order to test him, it is unexplained how this is done. *'Heart Unlocking '- In a similar manner to Master Xehanort Blaid is able to unlock his Heart and use it to possess and gain control of another body. He has only done this twice, once to his apprentice Shinji, and once to his own son, Yami. Quotes ''"Darkness...is the only truth that exists. The Light can't be trusted." ''- Blaid's philosophy. ''"There is no such thing as Good or Evil. Those are ideas used to justify after the fact." ''- Blaid when called Evil. Trivia *Blaid is one of the characters that was not created by Evnyofdeath and was instead created by Blaid *The Japanese kana for his name is "Blade" instead of "Blaid", however this can be excused due to the two being pronounced identically. Category:Darkness and Light Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Darkness and Light Characters Category:Males Category:Keyblader Category:Dark Keyblader